1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable audio systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to combined wired clothing and earphones.
2. The Relevant Technology
Recently, the use of portable audio devices has increased dramatically. Examples of audio devices include, but are not limited to, portable radios, mp3 players, iPods, Discmans, Walkmans, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mini disks, portable internet devices, two-way radios, and other similar portable listening devices.
With today's high-paced and active lifestyles, more and more people are turning to hands-free audio devices and earphones. This is particularly true where safety is a concern, such as when people are driving, working, or performing other tasks that require the use of both hands. Likewise, people turn to hands-free audio devices and earphones when they are exercising. For example, jogging, skiing, snowboarding, cycling, skateboarding, and performing yard work and housework are all common activities where participants are often seen wearing earphones.
Generally, one desiring mobility while listening to an audio device is required to place a portable audio device in his or her pocket. Typically, the user connects a set of earphones having a wire that stretches from the audio device to the miniature speakers (i.e., earbuds) near the listener's ears. Normally, the wire connecting the audio device to the earbuds is exposed, and can easily be caught or snagged during the listener's movements.
To resolve this, many listeners have run the wire inside of the their clothing. Other manufacturers have designed clothing wherein the wiring is integrated into the clothing of the listener, where headphones or earbuds exit the user's clothes so that the user can place the headphones near his or her ears. However, in such designs the user often has little control over the length of the wiring between the user's clothing and the actual headphones or earbuds.